


My dream world

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John, Kayleigh and their family have a day in the country. John tells Kayleigh exactly how he feels.





	My dream world

**Author's Note:**

> Set about Ten years after the big argument. There is a Redmond family now and they enjoy time together. In my world anyway.

“ Is daddy still asleep ?” a young girls voice spoke up.

“ Looks like it love “ Kayleigh replied , as she manoeuvred the estate car into a parking space.

“ His eyes are shut mum “ a second girls voice added, “ he must be “.

“ Chance would be a fine thing “ John said smiling , but not opening his eyes “ All that chitty chat in the back there” 

“ Weren't me dad “ a young  boy said, “ I were listening “ 

“ Not much of an option son is there ?” 

“ Ignore them girls, they're only boys , they can't help it “ 

Kayleigh and the twins giggled .

 

The Redmonds had arrived at the little carpark John had identified as a nice starting point for their walk. John, Kayleigh, the eight year old twins, Amanda and Scarlett, Martin (Marty) their six year old son and their excitable Spaniel Misty (What else ?), got out the car and stretched. 

 

“ Right kids, get your bags “ John said lifting a colourful selection of backpacks out of the car.

Kayleigh had ensured that they were all wrapped up, forecast was sun, but just now it was a bit cool. John's large daypack was still in the car, he’d put that on last thing,  Kayleigh didn't carry one, she carried his children for him, he could take a turn carrying things she had joked. Misty was sitting at Kayleigh's feet, John had trained her since she was a puppy, but she was Kayleigh's dog, she walked to heel with Kayleigh, with everyone else she pulled like a sled dog on the leash.

 

“ Where we going then dad ? “

“ Well Mandy love, we'll head across that field to the woods, up the path through the trees, on to that little hill, have a picnic by the little stream near the top, then down the other side and along the river back here okay “ 

“ Okay, Pops “ 

Kayleigh stood looking around her smiling.

Mandy and John deep in conversation like they often were, Scarlett making sure Marty's boots were tied properly whilst holding Misty's lead, Marty looking around him ,watching the birds in the distance, trying to identify them no doubt, Misty sitting at her feet, the extendable leash, lying loose on the ground snaking towards Scarlett. And him, John man of the house, her husband, lover, confidante and best friend, smile on his face unconsciously relishing these special family times they shared. Sometimes being happy was easy.

 

The children were running through the woods exploring, Misty attempting to round them up at every opportunity, the giggles and laughter music to Kayleigh and John's ears.

They had never given the kids a telling off for getting dirty when they were out on days like this, they wanted them to enjoy it , and the Redmond Rabble as John called them really enjoyed themselves, Marty could find mud in the desert Kayleigh was convinced of it. John and Kayleigh walked behind, arm in arm or hand in hand depending on the terrain laughing, cajoling or admonishing the throng, depending on circumstance.

By the time they got to the top of the hill their jackets were tied around their waists, the sun had come out and was bathing the hilltop meadow of buttercups and clover in its warm rays. The little meadow of wildflowers with its babbling brook was so quintessentially English, that John was sure there must be a poem written about it somewhere, Kayleigh saw the smile on his face as he looked around. 

“ Right, hands up who thinks here is a good place for a picnic ?”John said raising his hand.

His three children followed suit. All clamoring to raise their hand highest.

“ I don't know “  Kayleigh said smiling “ there might be a better place “ 

“ Please mum “ the girls pleaded, “ go on mum, say yes “ 

“ Mm, oh alright then “ 

John got the blanket and the edibles out of his daypack, Kayleigh helped the kids get their treats and fruit squash out their packs and made sure they were all sorted, then she sat down cross legged next to John. The crisps, fruit, sandwiches, cake and chocolate was demolished in no time. They all sat quietly listening to the bird and insects.

“ Right”  said John reaching into the depth of his daypack, “ who's for a bit of fun” . With that he pulled out a small football and a kite. Marty made off with the ball, him and Misty weren't for sharing, John built up the kite, Scarlett grabbing it from him as soon as he was done, within minutes her and Mandy had it airborne.

John lay back in the sun, Kayleigh was lying beside him propped on one elbow.

She picked a blade of grass and tickled his nose,

“ Piss of I'm relaxing “ he said smiling, his eyes closed.

“ Did you ever think it could be like this ?”

“ Our marriage?”

“ No John, our entire lives, us, the family Redmond” 

“ Not until I met you ,no “ 

“ Ah, that's sweet John, but I'm serious “

“ So am I, I don't think I ever really thought much about what my family life would be like when I were younger, I wanted the usual at one point I suppose, lovely wife, expensive car, and now I've got a lovely car and an expensive wife “ 

“ Cheeky bugger” she giggled slapping him gently.

“ Did you honestly never see yourself married wi kids, ever ?”

“ No love, never thought I was the type, all I really wanted was to play music and be comfortable, and even that wasn't a dream only an ideal really, something that might be, you know, nice “ 

“ I must be lucky then, you know what my dream was, and how many years I held on to it ?”

“ But you got it didn't you ?” John interrupted.

“ Aye I did, but even now I…., I……,I don't know ,how to say what I mean, I'm not a cunning linguist like you” 

John went to make a cheeky comment.

“ Don't ruin the mood John “ Kayleigh remarked, “ What I'm trying to say is that although I held on to my dream for so long, and it came true thanks to you, the reality is a million times more satisfying than the dream ever was, in my dream life I was happy, this us, here now is much much more, I never knew this level of happiness existed in real life, I really think I have it all, everything I want in life “ 

“I'll tell you this though Kayleigh, If you'd said to me twenty year ago, John boy hold on in there son, there's a new life coming to you, by the time you're Fifty John, you'll be in a love filled marriage, with a gorgeous woman who is daft enough to overlook your glaring flaws, who trusts you and who you will trust unconditionally, a woman who will give you the world's three most wonderful children, and is a fantastic mother to them, a woman who makes your whole life, your very existence worthwhile, well I'd have said you were on glue, ‘ cause outside of romantic novels that kind of stuff don't exist. That's what I would have said then. But now I know it exists because it's here now, I've got that type of life, maybe it's because I never dreamed it or imagined it or desired it,  or even thought about it much that I find it so breathtakingly wondrous, I mean look at us here, sat on an old picnic rug, had square crisps, warm orange squash, and a ham and cheese sandwich for lunch, the sweat is running down me back, I'm knackered carrying that daypack, and I'm sure my hayfever is ready to start, but despite all that, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else with anybody else, this is my dream world Kayleigh right here wi you and our kids, “ 

“ God I love you John “ 

Their passionate kiss was interrupted by a football hitting Kayleigh in the back.

“ Sorry mum, can I have it back please ?” 

“ Be careful Martin Redmond that could have hurt “ Kayleigh remarked throwing the ball back her grinning son.

 

“ Were mum and dad kissing again ?“ Scarlett asked Marty when he went over to his sisters.

“ Uh huh “ Marty nodded.

“ They're always kissing “ Mandy said “ granny Brenda says people do it when they love each other  ,”

“ They must love each other a lot then “ Scarlett said, looking at her mum and dad laughing at something.

 

“ Honest to God Kayleigh if we ever lose one of them, all we have to do is kiss and the bugger will turn up “ 

They both laughed,

“ True enough, Mandy asked mum about why we are always kissing “ 

“ Really, what did she tell her?” 

“ That people in love kiss each other “ 

“ Nice answer “ 

“ Mandy said mum and dad must love each other a lot gran, ‘ cause they're always kissing “ 

“ Guilty as charged “ John chuckled.

“ I'll have to have the talk soon, I think “ Kayleigh said ruefully.

“ Jesus they're only coming up for Nine !, surely not ?”

“ They've already asked a few questions “ Kayleigh pointed to her bust .

“ Rather you than me “ 

“ You've got Marty to do eventually “ 

“ Oh aye , I suppose “ John said uncomfortably. 

“ Right John, you round up the herd, I'll pack up “ 

John walked over to his kids, Kayleigh folded up the picnic rug and stuffed it in John's daypack, he in turn brought over the ball, kite, three children and a slightly deranged Spaniel.

“ Right what's the rule ?” John asked as the kids put their packs on. “ Lette ?”

“ Take nothing but memories, leave nothing but footsteps “ she replied yawning.

“ Prints “ Marty said .

“ Eh ?” a puzzled Kayleigh asked.

“ It's footprints mum, footsteps are sound “ 

“ That's me told “ Kayleigh said under her breath.

John patted Marty on the head as he passed and winked at Kayleigh.

 

They walked for a while down the hill side and ended up on a path by the river, they followed its meandering course for a while, taking a little time out at a shallow sandy bend to let Misty swim, and Kayleigh and the kids have a paddle, all too soon it seemed they headed off again. 

“ I wish I'd done things like this with my mum and dad “ John remarked as the carpark came into view. 

“ Hopefully it'll give them memories to last a lifetime” Kayleigh replied hugging his arm.

It was a subdued group who got back in the car, before long only John was awake on the drive home, Kayleigh sleeping peacefully to his left, the two girls in the back, one either side of their little brother. 

He looked in the mirror, his heart filled with pride, and he unashamedly let a few tears flow. He looked again at Kayleigh, he had her to thank for all this, not in the “ she's their mother “ sense, but if she hadn't had the courage to follow her heart that day, to tell him bluntly that day in the car, that she loved him, and then had the grace to accept his song by way of apology, he wouldn't have this, any of it, no children probably, no Kayleigh definitely. Not much frightened John, but the thought of a life without Kayleigh in it, scared him to death. And as usual when such a thought crossed his mind he cried. Unashamedly. 

The ninety minute drive seemed to pass in no time, soon John was reversing into the driveway of their house. 

“ Kayleigh love, we’re home “ he said gently tapping her elbow.

“ Oh right “ she said with a start,” so soon “ 

John took Scarlett in first, Kayleigh put her to bed in her underwear so as not to disturb her, Mandy was next, Kayleigh put the kettle on as John put Marty in his room, Misty was carried in too. 

John sat in his chair by the fireside, Kayleigh kissed his head as she handed him a brew.

“ Thanks John “ she said curling up on the settee.

“ What for ?” 

“Today, it was a wonderful day out “

“ Thank you love “ John said smiling.

“ What you thanking me for ?” 

“ Everything in my life Kayleigh, every single thing ever, all you've ever said,  all you've ever done, all the love you've given me, honestly thank you, without you I'd be nothing, but most of all thanks for being my wife “ 

Now it was Kayleigh's turn to cry.


End file.
